Adapting to Stark Tower
by avengethecake
Summary: Tony and Steve try to figure out each other and their relationship not long after Steve has moved in to Stark Tower.


Being thrown seventy years into the future has brought me nothing but a fierce longing for the past. I am the man out of his time, and have become a central dynamic in the studies of the extraordinary. Poked and prodded and questioned and looked on with distrust. However, I make do. I committed myself to the Avengers about a year ago and it has helped. I feel like I am of value to the greater picture again, except this time my battleground is otherworldly. Somehow we managed to stop Loki, the God of Mischief himself, from blowing our planet to smithereens in our first mission as a team. Things have been quiet since, although I'd be willing to be my shield that trouble is merely crouching out of sight, waiting to strike when the time is right because that's just war. We'll be ready.

Until called on, I am staying at Stark tower. Tony is charmingly infuriating as usual, but he goes out of his way to make sure everyone is comfortable. He's taking a mad pleasure in rebuilding the tower. "New and improved!" he's always shouting, which I always thought was quite a cliché phrase for someone of his intelligence to use. Sometimes it's hard to sleep because he's rather fond of working at ungodly hours.

One night Tony's construction was particularly loud. "For the love of God," Steve mumbled rolling out of bed. Didn't the man sleep?

"Couldn't stay away?" He inquired innocently. Turning around, Tony found Steve leaning in the doorway in nothing but his boxers and socks. He drank the sight in with a look of appreciation. "Wow, Rogers. For me?"

"Funny. What are you working on? It's three in the morning and it sounds like someone let a zoo in here."

"Not used to a little bit of noise, Cap? I'd have thought differently what with all of that battling and whatnot that you do," Tony mumbled.

"You're a battleground, Stark. I just can't seem to figure out my strategy."

Amusement pulled up at the corner of Tony's mouth. "Is that so? Well you better think fast," he said. "Because I've already got mine: Divide and conquer." He then trailed off into the beginning of a detailed breakdown of the plan. "And of course by divide I mean your legs and by conquer I mean I'm going to take yo-"

Steve cut him off, flustered and cherry red with embarrassment. "Is everything about sex to you?" he demanded, which rewarded him with a look that said Tony was quite unaware that any other way of thought did or had ever existed. He groaned, placing the palm of his hand forcefully to his forehead. "Don't you ever sleep?" Cap grumbled.

"Billionaire Geniuses don't sleep." Steve rolled his eyes and groaned. "Actually, I could use your help since you're up already. I can't get this column to sit straight. I think I cut it wrong, which doesn't make any sense. I did the math…" Tony trailed off before looking to Steve for an answer, who nodded and began to walk forward. "And," he added, glancing at Cap's naked torso and putting a hand up in protest, "I'm a huge fan of the way your pectorals ripple and undulate when you move, but you may want to put some clothes on for this."

A sock can whirling past Tony's head just before Cap stomped out to change and Tony chuckled. "PUT ON THE SUIT!" he yelled after him.

When Steve emerged he was in his usual workout clothes. His hair was still ruffled from rolling out of bed, but he carried himself like a soldier. He moved with long strides and his chin held high. With purpose. Tony couldn't help but admire that about Cap. It didn't matter what he was doing, he took it seriously. The man could have been on a pizza run and he would have treated the task with utmost urgency.

The two spent the rest of the morning reassembling the upper floors of Stark Tower. When the sun came up they were both exhausted and neither had enough energy to make it back up the stairs, so Tony took Steve's hand and pulled him into a nearby room where a love seat and blankets were waiting. Steve was so relieved to finally be resting that he didn't have a single objection when Tony took off his shirt and pulled him on to the couch.

"JARVIS! Would you be so kind as to play When Harry Met Sally for Mr. Rogers and me?" Stark inquired.

"Is that a movie?"

"Yeah. Its Pepper's favorite. Kind of sappy, but really good. She said you'd like it, so I figured I'd try it out," he responded, drawing Cap up into the nook of his arm. Jarvis dimmed the lights and began playing the movie.

Tony was tense at first, believing Steve was most likely only tolerating his company. This bit at him. He wanted Steve to feel as welcome as possible, especially considering he had never felt this way about any other man before. Sure, there were a few guys in college, but mostly they just fooled around. He had never let them touch any of his projects. He had never purposely kept them awake in the hopes that they would give up sleep to spend time with him. He had particularly never felt the need to hold them while they watched a movie. Tony was sure Steve knew his track record with women. Hell, it wasn't exactly a secret. He used to be proud of his ability to drive an infinite amount of girls to their knees with a single finger and a grin. But this was different. Steve Rogers was different. Tony hadn't invited a single girl over since Cap came to stay. He wanted to tell him that. Show him. But for now all he could do was pull Cap closer and savor what he could get. Steve was prim and proper and probably still in love with his lost agent anyway.

Cap slowly drifted off to sleep. He liked the movie, but he liked the attention Tony was giving him even more. His breaths began to deepen and his muscles relaxed, allowing their bodies to mold together. Tony smiled out of satisfaction. Brushing his fingers against the soldier's cheek, he kissed Steve lightly on the temple. _Not a bad start_, he thought. He began to drift off himself, not noticing the small smile that seized Steve's face.


End file.
